


One Step Closer

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, THIS WAS DONE IN LIKE LESS THAN 10 MINUTES, god i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ can't dance. Pitch shows him. Yaaaaay I still can't write</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pitch Perspectives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771354) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> SO I GOT INSPIRED BY A CHAPTER FROM A FIC I HOPE THAT'S OKAY OH GOSH
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/771354/chapters/9416766

He seriously didn't understand how he keeps getting himself into stuff like this

At first he and Pitch were just talking on his bed, about this and that and whatnot, while the rain outside came down massively. One subject led to another, until soon they were talking about dancing. When asked about it, AJ said that he had never danced before. Surprised, Pitch had stood up and offered his hand, politely demanding he show him. After a few snarky comments, AJ finally caved in and accepted it.

Now here they were, in the middle of his room, being shown what to do.

"Grasp my hand like this...there we go. Now put your other hand on my shoulder." Pitch said. AJ did what he was told, his limbs shaking a bit. They increased a great deal when Pitch's hand placed itself on his waist, pulling him a lot closer. The blush on his face spread fast, causing Pitch to laugh quietly.

"You're doing fine, don't worry."

"I've never done something like this, at all. Doing stuff this close isn't my forte." AJ responded in a shakey voice. It was true, though. He'd never done any kind of dancing like this in his life. It was foreign to him, and it made him feel a bit insecure, butterflies completely filling his stomach. And with his anxiety about everything already, he never took the time for someone to teach him.

"Well, hopefully we'll see if we can fix that or not." Pitch said with a smile. With a slow song already playing in the background, he began to move his feet.

It was already awkward enough that Pitch was about a whole foot taller than AJ. As they moved back and forth, there were many "Ow"s and "Sorry!"s thrown here and there.

Over time, however, the stepping of the feet upon another began to cease, and AJ began to move into the swing of things. His expression went from nervous, to slightly surprised, to joyful. The butterflies having been replaced with a warm glow that illuminated the rest of him.

Once Pitch finished with a dip, AJ giggled as he clung onto his robe. "Um...wow..."

The spirit smiled before tilting his head up and leaning down to give him a kiss. "Not bad, for a first time." He said, raising a brow.

"Yea, I guess so." AJ looked up at him. "Though, I think the slow-moving-back-and-forth-at-teenage-prom one works pretty well too." Pitch just blinked in confusion, to which AJ smiled and maneuvered Pitch's hands on his waist once more and wrapped his arms around his neck (as far as he could reach goddamn being short sucks).

As convenient as it was, the song "A Thousand Years" covered by Tanner Patrick came on, and it didn't take very long for them to start moving back and forth to the song's rythym.

AJ leaned his head on Pitch's chest, smiling and closing his eyes. It sort of felt like the prom he never got to experience. Even though they weren't in formal attire, in a gymnasium filled with cheap decorations, surrounded by other lovestruck teenagers, Pitch's hands, which moved to AJ's back and anchored him, made AJ feel perfect, and he never wanted this moment to end.

One hand came up to move through his hair. "I love you." Pitch said softly.

"I love you too...so much..."


End file.
